


Dirty Scum

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hux and Ren can reach an understanding civilly. Mostly dialogue.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2016/3/9 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Scum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



"Bringing scum onto my ship will not become a habit of yours," Hux said firmly, his outrage clear yet contained in each word.

Ren simply replied, "He has information."

"That you could have acquired without also acquiring him," Hux threw back.

"There was little time." Ren didn't move, but Hux suspected an eye-roll under his helmet. "I made a decision."

"I'm well aware of your appalling record in that department, so I've made one for you. If you bring scum here, then you will clean it up within six hours."

"A time limit?" Ren asked, tilting his head a fraction. "Perhaps your talents would expedite the process. You're welcome to join us."

"How generous, but no. He's all yours." Hux waved a hand dismissively and turned to leave. "Try not to make a mess."

"Oh? You seemed to enjoy the last time we worked together, General." Ren's voice dropped lower. "And I cleaned that mess thoroughly, didn't I?"

Hux paused to aim a thoughtful glare at Ren.

"I'll consider granting you twelve hours," he amended, flat and brusque, "based on your performance."

"And that will start...?"

"When I'm done with you."

Ren hummed. "What about--"

"--My ship, my terms, Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Star Wars, Kylo Ren/General Hux, Scum  
> The theme: TV movie titles  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700591.html?thread=92447663#t92447663).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I really hope that Kylo continues to annoy Hux with unwanted prisoners in future canon.


End file.
